Imperfectly Perfect
by vampdreams
Summary: Bella ain't what she looks like, she moves to Forks to the Olympic research institute or so she says. Edward is her assistant, and is hell bent on cracking her walls…  The girl who trusted no one, the boy who hated everyone…will sparks fly?
1. Starting Afresh

**Bella ain't what she looks like, she moves to Fork's after receiving acceptance to the Olympic research institute or so she says. Edward is her assistant, and is hell bent on cracking her walls…**

**The girl who trusted no one, the boy who hated everyone…will sparks fly?**

**Everyone this is my first attempt at writing… so please no flames, but all kinds of suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome.**

**Starting afresh…**

**BPOV **_Italics for thoughts_

If I'd ever felt panic in my life before, it was safe as kittens next to this. With ice I my heart I watched him approach us, only his menacing fangs visible from underneath his jet black cloak.

Some analytical part of my brain knew that it was just a dream, but I couldn't help but be terrified.

Towing a bleeding Crystal along, I further backed up into the dangerously empty woods. And then something changed — I turned on Crystal, grabbing her by the shoulders ready to bite into her. All I heard was an earsplitting scream.

"It's okay, everything's fine," someone told me and I tried believing that. I tried to force my eyes open and shake off the nightmare, but this dream did not want to be shoved away into the vault of dreams that I refused to revisit. And then something jostled me awake.

It took me a second to realize that the scream was mine and that Crystal was safe beside me at my head-side trying to lull me to safety.

"Bells, are you well?" she asked with a deep furrow between her eyebrows. "You had it again, didn't you?" It wasn't a question, just plain fact. She eyed me carefully as if afraid I might start screaming again. _Oh ofcourse you know, I'm so sorry, I mean it becomes your nightmare too doesn't it?_ She merely nodded.

"Oh! Crystal" I cried and threw my arms around her neck. She let out an exasperated sigh and pulled me closer.

It's not like I haven't dreamt this one before; infact far from it. I've had the exactly same dream for as long as my memory goes. But it never fails to terrorize me all the same. I mean the level of horror and anxiety that can be induced by the mere thought of drinking from someone- leave alone your best friend- in a vampire hunter is parallel to telling a drug addict, "There are no more drugs left in the world."

Crystal and I have known each other since kindergarten, joining the Drake Academy for Vampire hunters together had only strengthened our bond. We were both thirteen when we had joined the DA and had been extremely terrified that first day. Today we were starting another year and frankly, were equally terrified.

_Did I mention, I'm really glad this is our last year?_

But atleast I was sharing my room with Crystal this year, it was only in the senior year that they let us chose our room-mates or else they are always trying to pair you up with your ultimate mortal enemy so that you learn how to adjust. Well not that we haven't shared the same room for almost as long as I can remember, but this is the first time that it is official.

Being a Noel, has earned me one of the highest reputations in the academy, that coupled with me working my ass off in order to please Grandpa has surely paid off. You see starting off with training early and then joining the Academy at a young age only so he could prove that Noel blood is strong made me complete my entire training in the first two years. Since then I've been acing my classes with a few troubles with the Headmaster- Aro.

"Gee, what am I gonna do with you?" she asked pulling me from my reverie.

"It's not like I—" just then the morning hour bell of the dorm rang, saving me from providing a response.

"Wait, is it morning already?" I croaked, my voice still thick with sleep, but the dream was now forgotten.

"Yes sleeping beauty and now if you've had your beauty sleep I'd very much like you to stay away from my nail polish" she threatened but her voice heavy with the implication of a smile. "I agree that I've missed you terribly these vacations, but that does not give you the right to mess with my nail polish."

"Whatever Captain! And by the way I had a perfectly joyous vacation without you," I said grinning.

"Oh! Please you are just chicken to admit that you were bored as a snail without me. But atleast I need you to be truthful to me. I took you to dinner didn't I?"

"We went to the caf for mac and cheese, honey. Plus you're not my type."

"Please, you should be so lucky."

I hoped of the bed and went over to the dressing shelf to grab my bag of bathroom necessities. I turned back to find her eyeing my cargos with such distaste, as if she believed her glare alone would be enough to burn them.

"I hate those cargos. How do you even wear those while not at a drill?"

"Not everyone can be Lady Lohana and roam about fully dressed all the time."

Ofcourse she wasn't wearing her regulation cargos, I was. But that's only because Grandpa dropped me at the campus at three in the morning. He is all about tradition and regulations and really big on Noel pride. The Noel's have been known to be one of the most ancient and skilled vampire hunter families, one of the Originals. The Originals on both sides, vampiric and non-vampiric are families which were the first to exist and form the rules which rule our worlds. As such they entail many more powers. Grandpa, Alister Noel, is known to have taken down 17 Lycan nests, 6 all by himself— and mind you that is the highest record recorded.

He is my complete family. After the death of my parents in a Lycan attack, he has taken care of me since I was 5. He has also been training me and Leo ever since. Leo Whitlock is the son of Drake Academy's head Jasper Whitlock and like an elder brother to me. Though Grandpa has all intents to hook us up, and if we ever showed the slightest inclination towards each-other, he would marry us off that very moment. I would be ready to give up a lot for the Academy, but who I date is not one of those things.

I returned back to the mainland from my fantasy world only to notice Crystal blowing on a new coat of silver shine on her purple toes.

"By the way, why are you all dressed up?"

"I just arrived about have an hour ago and you know there'll be new hot guys at both the school and the academy, so I'm just preparing myself."

"Like you need to. You are so fragile and sweet." I stated with a smirk.

"Ofcourse I need to. And for the record, I'm everything but fragile. I'm kick-ass."

"I'm sure your cute elfin face, crazy curls and your finesse would capture the toughest guy's heart." I said tying my hair into a pony. So, it was going to be a bad hair day?

"Look who's speaking. I roam with you, pretty, sporty, brunette goddess, smart…and why am I friends with you again?"

"Because you know that none of what you said is true."

She snorted as a way of response. "Only you could pull off something like those hideous cargos."

"Oh you know it's just because of Grandpa. Plus, I don't really mind it." I said shrugging.

"Puh-leeze, I've seen what little clothes you have and they are all pretty and lacey."

Just then a knock interrupted us and Ben poked his head in. You could easily see that his long dread had become even more white, no doubt due to all the surfing under the son. Seriously you could see that his mother's hobbies had been passed down, well apart from his own.

"Oh my God what a summer! Howdy!" he said leaning back on my bed.

"Hello to you too Ben." I said.

"What she said." was Crystal's response.

"Hey! Um… what are you wearing around your neck Bells?"he said intently staring.

"Stop staring at my boobs you perv, it's…" just then Crystal cut me off. "Hey what did I just hear about you breaking up with Jenna?" _Did you anything about it, Bells? If I come to know you did and didn't tell me I swear I'm gonna… _she began_. Oh chill! As if you wouldn't have drilled it out of me already._

"You know we're just on a break, the guys thought it'll be a nice change." he waved a hand around the room.

"Yeah, ofcourse! The guys thought that it'll be a nice change. Go on burping and bum scratching with the guys… the guys wouldn't have been able to put in a good word for you with Megan last year." I replied a bit peeved at him for listening to everyone.

"Please… she broke my heart!" was his brilliant reply.

"She broke your heart… far as I remember…" he chipped in. "What it's not my fault that I only have place in my heart for you two buffoons."

I maturely hit him with a pillow. "And the necklace is something I got at the Blood Moon last week."

"Yeah and it has a LMS on it with the old medallion…wait did you just say you went to Blood Moon? How the hell did you get in?" LMS or Lycan-Moroi-Shamanka Medallion is the sign of the treaty formed between witches, vampires and us hunters.

I simply nodded, so he went on "Oh my God! Is it like they say it is? And the ways of the shamankas and the hounds? Can you tell about the Blood Moon ritual, I'm sure that I have it here somewhere…" he started getting up. Ben was in the Mystic Arts department, and the best that there was. He studied and worked on the arts that were originally only the witches' or the shamankas' as they were known in our world.

"Please cut the studies for a second? Tell me are the guard as yummy as everyone says?"

"Totally! It was like being in a room- field- full of Johnny Depps." Then she started fantasizing about making out with him, as soon as her imaginations crossed over to TMI I yelled at her to stop. Ben just rolled his eyes at us and left the room to get ready for the day.

Okay so that got a bit confusing there. You see, being an original you are given a guardian from the Academy itself, and Crystal was my assigned guardian. Though between the two of us, in a fight I would be the one protecting her; don't get me wrong she's the best of the best, but it just comes naturally to me, she's the more tech-savvy one. There was another thing between us, we had a bond. Not just the oh-you-are-my-best-y-and-I-know-you thing, we could read each others minds and feel each-others feelings. It got creepy when one would slip into the other's body/mind. But we totally looked like twins, about the same height and built, brown hair- mine slightly mahogany and her's dark brown, brown eyes-mine chocolate-y and her's murky; so that is how we get pass with our 'bond' outside, we called it a twin thing.

"Seriously girl! Take a break from your life's narration and get ready you don't wanna be late for the briefing." Chloe all but whined.

The briefing was the same as every year, Serve, Protect and Don't Screw Up!

We were now at the gym, as usual grounding anyone who came up against us. It was then that a sophomore came up to us, walking timidly and looking scared. It was an acceptable behavior, we- Crystal and I- were nicknamed the Termination Twins, we were the killing machines.

_You can tell she's trying to muster up enough courage, twinny, is this is their new form of punishment?_ I thought to Crystal. "Umm… Miss Isabella, you have been summoned by Headmaster Aro." And then she scurried away. _Miss Isabella! Seriously!_ I thought.

_What would you prefer? Your Highness?_ was her brilliant silent reply.

"Ugh! Let's just go."

"May we enter Aro?" I asked knocking on his door and entered on hearing permission. He raised his eyebrows at Crystal, referring to the fact that only I was summoned, but he, I and everybody else knew that we were a package deal.

"There is a new…situation that has developed in the Olympic Range. Why don't you two sit down so we can discuss the case better?" We hesitantly nodded and then sat.

_Wow! Aro nervous, there really is a first to everything._ I saw her grimace.

_What do you think it is connected to?_ She thought. I merely shrugged.

After what seemed like a lot of consideration Aro continued. "You see, Angela Cromwell…"

"The Shamanka's Heiress?" Crystal cut in.

"Yes, you see being the only Cromwell left, she is to be the next Maiden Shamanka, the leader of the witches, and ofcourse vampires are after her life. So obviously, we being the Morois have been called upon. So, I want you to go down to Forks and handle this situation." He finally said.

_Well atleast that makes sense, the vampires would gain an uncontrollable amount of power and reign over the world; the Shamankas made sure that this scenario doesn't come true, and we hunters made sure that the Shamankas and the people were safe. _I thought still skeptical.

_Yeah but why us? I mean we're still just seniors._ Crystal thought to me.

_Hmm… good question…I wonder…_

"Do you know, even after all these years, it is still creepy, those eye talks you have. Well you must be thinking why you…" Aro broke our communication.

_Well I didn't know that Aro could read our minds._ Crystal smirked my way.

"It's actually pretty simple, Angela _Webber" _ofcourse a Shamanka wouldn't use her original family name "is a senior in high school and so it will be easier for someone of your age group and everyone knows that you are the very best."

That is when Leo came in. "Hey! How are my girls doing?"

"We're good Daddy!" we replied in unison, it now came naturally to us. We've always teased Leo for being so over protective of us.

He just rolled his eyes at us. "Well here are the details of your cover story. Meet Ben at the mess hall's entrance after your packing up your bags in five. Your flight leaves at 11 am." He came forward to hug us. "All the best and I'll meet you there soon. Go on now."

Aro too congratulated us and waved us ahead.

We quickly packed our bags, well I packed mine and then helped Crystal and we left for the mess hall; after having called Dr. Cullen to tell him we were coming. According to our cover story, I was going to work at the Olympic Research Institute for which some of my Academy research had been given to Aro to Carlisle, all by Leo hacking into my files.

_The children parted like the red sea, as we passed and met Ben at the gates._

_Oh I simply love the scared faces of the masses, as if we'd just massacre them all for no reason at all. _Crystal thought, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

_Well we could, but they don't know that._ I think I saw her grimace.

Crystal and I were special in more ways than just the bond. I can create a physical and mental shield around myself and whomsoever I wished, teleport whomsoever-whatsoever, make things invisible, while Crystal could detect powers and handle the elements. Together we can read minds and also induce thoughts in them. Together, we were an invincible force of nature.

"Heya Girls! ready to go? Let's just get there already, I'm sleepy as hell." Ben asked picking up his bags.

Soon we were taking off the runway, towards a new adventure, new surroundings and to prove ourselves, and Ben was already asleep. I couldn't help but shake of the feeling that something was coming our way, something big and that it was going to change our perspective.

_Gee! I didn't know that you were a psychic too Bells. Please tone down the dramatics twinny, you're making me mellow. _

"Whatever Chris! Let us get to work and check the case files." I said handing her half the files.

"Gee! I feel like the FBI, don't you?" she asked flipping through the file. "You know looking through peoples' profiles, vigilance and Eep..!" she suddenly squealed. _What happened now? Cute guy?_

_What I'm not always excited about guys. _she went for a scowl but was too hyper to hold off her grin.

"It is that I just realized that we are the youngest hunters to be ever sent on a mission." she continued.

"You just realized that Chrisabella?" I teased raising an eyebrow at her.

"Planet to Bells! Hello honey, but my name is Crystal." She said enunciating every word as if she was talking to someone who was mentally incompetent.

"Planet to Chris! Hello honey, but according to our undercover story, you are Chrisabella and I'm Isabella Swan, we're twins and the three of us are adopted siblings; whose mom being an interior decorator and dad being a lawyer are still in Phoenix, Arizona settling last moment matters, we're filthy rich and get a mansion to live in which is already infused with DA style security, but I would still feel better if we upgraded it." I looked up to find a totally oblivious Chris.

"Do you think he'll be interested in dating?"Chris finally asked.

"Did you really not hear anything I said?"When she didn't look up I took the subject files that we were given for the mission from her. The picture was of a really cute looking guy- Mason Webber, brother of Angela Webber. I was about to rebuke her for being distracted but the longing expression she had made me stop. Wow! I thought, this is not just oh-that's-a-yummy-guy thing; gone for good- I hope.

"Well now stop ogling and move further down the file" I finally said.

"What don't look at me as if I'm an alien, I for sure as hell think you are. It's normal for teenage girls to be drooling over guys" _And ofcourse you are gonna find a yum-for-you-guy soon, mark my words twinny!_ she added as an afterthought.

"Whatever…well this just isn't fair, all you have to do is hang out at school while I have to work my ass off at the institute." I grumbled.

"This is what you get for being such a smart ass at the academy, going about performing all too advanced researches. Seriously chika, even the DA researches don't understand half of your technological jargon." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well from the looks of it, Dr. Carlisle does." Then I wasn't left capable of forming coherent thoughts. _Oh for the love of all that is holy! Umm..ah!_ I was vaguely aware of Chris snatching the files from me and shaking me up. But all I could see was the face that was printed in my mind- Edward Cullen. _Gorgeous butterscotch golden eyes, real pale skin, slightly pointed well-defined features; all together a very edible one…_

"What's going on in that pretty head of your's? A little crush there twinny?" just about then I snapped out of it.

"Nothing's going on. Belt up we're gonna be landing in 5."I said sternly.

"Sure nothings on. Aren't the Cullens picking us up?" I just glared at her and then called out loud. "Wake up sleepy head!" I shook Ben, just as we hit the runway.

As soon as we got down I was being stared at by every freaking person who came across us.

What the hell Chris? I told you not to dress me up! You know I don't like being the centre of attention. I told you!

Did you know I told you has a brother? His name is Shut the heck up! One jeans and top are not dressy and two you should get over this stupid aversion of yours.

Just around this time we reached the conveyer belts for luggage and I spotted him. Before I could totally freeze, I turned about.

_Chris am I loosing it?_

_No way sweetie, it is normal. What is not normal is that I can sense at least three powers with the Cullens. Mind reading Edward, psychic Alice and Empath Jasper._

_Think they're like us?_

_Only time will tell._

_Yippie! A new side project! Let's go._

_You okay?_ She thought wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh let's just go already" The three of us marched forward to a new life, a new horizon.

_Sheesh cut the melodrama chika!_ Chris smirked my way and I smirked back.

**Okay I'm starting out slow. Aro is not a vampire. Any queries, suggestions, etc. just review and ask. I'll try to execute them to my best ability.**


	2. That's Some Girl

**Hope you liked the earlier chapter…and hope you'll like this. Please review…it means a lot to me!**

**That's Some Girl**

**EPOV**

_Edward… please come down son.._Esme thought for what seemed the thousandth time tonight.

It was a Friday night, not that it really matters to me what day it was; but somehow Esme thought weekends, more like Fridays, were family bonding time. Yeah right!...more like couple snuggling time. It had now been over 100 years since I was changed; and yes living with three perfectly matched couples was excruciatingly difficult sometimes like now.(not that I'm complaining).

I sighed and went down to the living room. Esme and Carlisle sat on the sofa, his arms around her and her head rested on his chest. Emmett and Rosalie were cuddling on the loveseat. While Alice and Jasper sat on the couch, Jasper trying to talk Alice out of her upcoming shopping trip.

"Hi" I whispered in a dull voice and sat down in front of the two figures who in all senses of the word were my parents.

"Well, hello son!"Esme all but gushed, her face entirely lit up now.

"I'm glad you joined us Edward." Carlisle smiled at me sympathetically. _Maybe if he had somebody…maybe Tanya…_

A low growl escaped my throat alerting everyone about my presence. So today is going to be one of those nights. As I have already mentioned earlier I'm the only one in my family without their _better_ half, as they said. My entire family has been trying to set me up with someone for like ever. They thought, especially Esme, that I was turned very early and there was something missing from my essential makeup… pfft right!

"Whoa dude! What's the matter with you?" Emmett looked around questioningly, pulling me out of my reverie.

Carlisle merely shrugged and said "Nothing, I may have just been caught thinking about Edward- and Tanya- together."

"What is the matter with you man? You sure you aren't gay or something?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I mean she's practically drooling over you, what more could you want?"

"Yes so why don't you give it a try?" Esme noticed my glare and so she continued "Not necessarily Tanya…just someone…" she trailed off.

"Mother" I or for that matter any of us pulled a _mom _on Esme when we are desperately trying to get out off a situation. She always went soft as a marsh-mellow whenever someone called her mom, having lost her only child had done nothing but only made her only more loving, caring and compassionate than anyone around; and her aura had reflected upon Carlisle too making him go all mushy on being called a dad.

"Mother" I said again "I honestly don't think it is a good- no not even average- idea. And as for Emmett… Tanya will be exactly what I'll never want. A blonde throwing herself at me." He looked at me confused. "I don't know, maybe I prefer brunettes…" I left it at that.

"So you mean you'd rather go out with Brunette Jessica Stanley huh…" Jasper started snickering. "Oh God, at that you are sure to be a dead man and Jessica will be sucked dry; pun intended."

"Oh you mean Zero Body Fat for Jess." Rosalie started laughing at her own joke and slowly everyone joined the banter.

_God what is it with Carlisle? _Jasper pondered in his head.

"Okay enough laughter at my expense." I said in a stern voice. Everyone sobered up a bit. "So Jasper what is it with Carlisle?" I inquired.

"Thanks for the opening Edward, I myself was meaning to ask him. Carlisle, why are you so anxious? I for one am about to fall off my seat due to anticipation and I would really like to know why." Jasper said with a little more interest than the situation demanded.

_Okay…so is it that obvious…so well Isabella Swan_ he thought before speaking out loud

"Edward do you remember I told you about a certain Isabella Swan?" Carlisle questioned me. Isabella Swan…Isabella Swan… the name rang a bell. But before I could respond Alice chirped in "What about her? And by the way who _is_ this 'her'?" she made air quotes around her.

"I received this inquiry on the organization's website regarding a 4th dimensional analysis asking for a prototype of the bio-molecular fundamental array of the static biosphere and the essential connection with a recombinant rotor and medical model, quite astonishing really… a commoner with such a high level of understanding of…" he trailed off when he caught a glimpse of everyone's faces. I had just been nodding along while the rest looked like he had just spoken pig latin; which to them he probably had.

Rosalie was the first to break the silence. "Umm… Carlisle it was a little of a technological jargon, could you please dumb it down a notch?" she turned her wrist as if lowering the volume to indicate the notch.

Carlisle laughed and ran a hand through his hair," Sorry I got a little carried away…" _Some help son?_

I sat up straighter "What he means to say is that this person needed some highly technical help and Carlisle was astounded by his knowledge regarding the subject." Everyone nodded and I waved a hand for Carlisle to continue.

"So I sent back a reply and asked for more information, it turned out that not only was Isabella an encyclopedia but she was also pursuing a research project well above the bounds of the sixteen year old she is. I agreed to help and so tomorrow I am going to her workstation to get matters settled." He replied

"I still don't get it dear, won't it be nothing but an honor for someone to be working in the Olympic Research Institute." Esme questioned on behalf of everyone.

"Yes but you see dear, she won't be able to work here unless she settles here away from her current residence at Phoenix, Arizona. Seeing as she still is a minor without any proper educational qualification not only do I fear her parents being hesitant in allowing her to leave education but even the folks at the institution maybe hesitant. But I do want her to get it all since she really is talented and may even get awarded a Nobel laureate for it.(**A/N: sorry but I don't really know how these awards and honors work)**

I was suddenly anxious, Isabella had to be here in Forks… I mean Carlisle really wants to help her right?

"Carlisle who says she has to leave education she can take extra classes or something at school. We can help her out after school, you know, she could have my notes or something. I can come along to explain it to her parents if you want."

Emmett threw me a glare "Carlisle I smell something fishy… I mean Edward volunteering to help a chick out you know…?" He continued with a smirk "I'd be careful if I were you"

Carlisle seemed to be deep in thought. I couldn't get anything from his mind either, it was all a mush.

"Will you Edward? I have been meaning to ask you for some time now but I was afraid you might turn me down." I merely nodded in agreement.

_Whoa oo..oh!_ I looked up to see Emmett breaking out from a reverie of his, you could practically see the bulb flick over his head. He was almost excited and that made me anxious.

"Whoa wait…so this researching genius of yours is a minor…? Totally hot! Eddie I see a major battle of wits coming up"

I threw a pillow at him, which he goofily dodged. "What did I say about using that nickname?"

"Not to?" Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"Great! Another teenage know it all, that too human, is all that I've wanted." she scrunched up her nose in disgust and looked pointedly at me.

"Hey I resent that. Just because I've had more time than you when you've been _busy_ is not my fault. Carlisle when are we supposed to leave?" "I'll let you know as soon as she replies." He answered.

I worked with Carlisle in the evenings quite often. Truth be told if it weren't to keep up the seventeen year old human charade I may take research work as a serious occupation. Maybe know that we may have a minor there...

"Oh you are going to be working with Carlisle now?"Alice might have seen something, so stupid of me to not have asked her before.

"Is that so son?"Esme interjected.

"Actually I've been thinking about it for some time now, but I thought that it'll blow up our cover…but now seeing as Isabella is going to be here I might as well take my chance.

Alice looked thoughtful for a minute before saying "So what do you think she will be like? Hot or nerdy?"

"Sizzler hot!" Emmett all but wailed. "Well it will be nice to have some kind of distraction from skanks like Lauren…"Esme abruptly cut him off " Language, young man."

Esme may look petite or vulnerable, but there is no saying no to her authority.

Rosalie jumped in trying to cover up Emmett. "I'll say nerd. I mean if she's a genius minor, she's sure to be a straight A."

Alice's eyes sparkled with excitement as she processed that; then she squealed and clapped her hands. "Rose, I see a makeover on the horizon! Maybe even set her up on a date or something."

"For all we know she might have a forty-year-old's-mind-set… she is a science field worker and she might not be interested in you teenage contacts." I said a little frustrated. She hasn't even decided to come here yet and they are planning on what to do with her.

"Just like Ms. Cope doesn't have this major crush on you." Alice retorted while I grimaced.

"Who is Ms. Cope?" Esme asked. _Hmm..I wonder what she is like._

"Well she is our 40 something school staff worker and she might be a little more than interested in our teenage contact- Edward." Em said twisting my earlier words.

"Yeah I mean she has this whole waves of lust thing going on whenever you are around. Sometimes it is difficult to not jump Alice in the middle of the hallway." Jasper said and then started snickering. A shiver ran down my spine.

Alice opened her mouth to say something when her eyes became distant and wide which meant she was seeing something. I peeked into her mind in order to get a glimpse of her vision, the next thing I knew was that I was miffed by the beauty I saw in her head.

_It was an office I think, there was a girl…_

_The mahogany haired beauty bit down her lip and cocked her head towards another girl, looking at her meaningfully. Though the girls could have easily been twins, the other one held nothing on the mahogany beauty. The man from across them said "Do you know, even after all these years, it is still creepy, those eye talks you have." I caught something like "to go down to Forks". She waited in anticipation for the rest. Her locks which ran down to her waist curled around her face, she pouted looking utterly cute. Her deep brown eyes were anxious and a little interested too. The scene cut to another one…_

_It seemed like they were in a plane, the other one called out to her "Planet to Bells! Hello honey but my name is..." then there was another…_

_The two girls and a boy were walking away from a conveyer belt, "Oh let's just go already" called the angel to her wingmen._

Alice and I refocused on our surroundings. By this time everyone was on the edge of there seats anticipating and preparing themselves for any kind of news, good or bad. This was mainly because it was unusual for me to continue looking into a vision if it wasn't very vital.

"What was it about?" Jasper asked his mate. His anxiety seeping into the room, even on me though I had already seen exactly what that was about- but that was the empath's doing.

"It wasn't someone I know…it was just some girl talking to her grandfather, perhaps about moving to Forks." Alice continued after a pause.

Rosalie and Jasper kicked into family-look-out-mode. Seriously, they took overprotective to a whole new level.

But I couldn't concentrate on their banter, I was still seeing thee same face, the same deep brown eyes into whose depths I would feel content to plunge into. What did the man call her? Bells was it? Strange name but still ringing just like her voice which was as if a number of bells were rung in harmony. The enticing way in which her lips moved and the way she said Edward! Wait a minute Edward? _Edward, Edward._ Carlisle's voice broke me out of my reverie.

I broke out of the spell only to find an amused Emmett waving in front of my face and looked up to find the rest of my family with expressions ranging from confusion to caution to amusement.

"What?" I blurted out.

"Finally!" Emmett punched his fist in the air. "Did you hear _anything_ we said?"

"Um… sure I heard everything…" I racked Alice's brain for any kind of information but she was singing the Portugese National Anthem backwards. I finally accepted…"I'm sorry, I didn't, I don't know what got to me"

"I for sure as hell know what got to you, two words- fascination and –"

"Hey that's more than two words!" Emmett interrupted Jasper.

Jasper played the more mature person and continued, "and deep admiration."

"Admiration?" All the girls shrieked at the same time, all the three with different modulations; Esme gushing, Alice trilling and Rose skeptical.

Admiration- was I admiring Bells? No I was just thinking about you know, but admiring her? God! That sounds wrong on so many levels. What I the difference between me and the other hormonal guys at school? Atleast I was just thinking, not fantasizing about Bella- oops Bells. I felt ashamed.

_What is it Edward? You can tell me you know?_ Jasper thought to me.

Wait Bells-a as in Isabella? Swan? The family was still waiting for my response.. "Carlisle don't fret, Isabella Swan is coming to Forks after-all. Right Alice?"

"Huh?" was her only reply.

"Seriously Shortie, you are pretty slow for a vampire. Remember the girl called her Bells, as in Bella, as in Isabella?"

"Wait her name is Bells? What kind of a name is that?" Emmett asked scratching his head.

"Oh please, it is a perfectly beautiful name for a perfectly beautiful girl such as herself." I defended affirmatively. The family turned to me as if I'd grown another head. Only then did I realize the severity and nobility of what I'd just done. I said I thought a girl is pretty. Emmett wasn't ever going to let me live this down.

"Didn't you say she was your age?" Esme gushed.

"Is she a brunette like Eddie likes?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. I seriously don't get what it is with his eyebrow thing.

"Is she really pretty?" Rosalie asked trying to act nonchalant while flipping her hair with an air of superiority. All the questions directed at Alice.

"Why don't you answer them brother? I'm positive you noticed more than me." She passed the ball in my court.

Just then Carlisle's phone rang-cliché-saved by the bell! He picked it up, and being what we are we heard the other side perfectly well.

"Hello, may I please speak to Dr. Cullen?"

"It is Carlisle here. Am I speaking to Ms. Isabella Swan?" there was a short sound of approval from the other side. "Umm… did your parents approve?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"Wow! A nervous vampire; there really is a first for everything." Emmett said under his breath causing all of us to chuckle.

"Oh! Yeah they did, I'm so sorry for having left you dangling. Well, actually they agreed to let mt siblings move with me and'll probably join us later."

"Very well! As I've told you, we have a National Science Conference in New York starting Sunday night which means tomorrow. Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"Sure sir, then I'll meet you today evening then?"

"Yes, we'll meet you at the airport; be sure to bring your family along. Meet you there."

"Thank you sir. Good day!" The phone clicked.

"Thank God the girl has some articulation! I thought children these days had none." Esme heaved a sigh.

"Edward, will you please forward her the details… here is her e-mail id." I nodded "and Alice? Start packing!" he continued. Alice squealed about the entire household and was immediately throwing in clothes and everything.

An hour later…

Alice had called us all downstairs; once we had gathered , she began , "Before all of you start bombarding me with questions… we are meeting Isabella and her family tomorrow evening, so we'll be leaving Forks tomorrow morning at eight. Edward has our reservations and tickets. Any more questions?" she asked like a matron. Then after a pause she said, "Ask Edward not me."

"No, Emmett you can't."I replied.

"God I hate it when the two of you do anything of this sort. Anyway all I'm asking for is the responsibility to handle reservations. You can have your 70's CD's back if I go wrong." He added as an after thought.

I loved those CD's and I'd them to him in a bet little while ago…so I conceded. "But you are solely responsible, do you get that?"

"Aye aye Captain!" he mock saluted me. Some people or vampires never grow up.

_day break_

Our plane and Isabella's were to arrive at a difference of half an hour. We had already landed at New York and her plane was to arrive in another 15 minutes. S o we decided to wait for her at the terminal while Carlisle and Esme went to get the limo we had rented, Rosalie tagged along with them since she didn't want to wait for the insignificant human. As the time of her arrival drew closer, I grew more and more anxious. Emmett thought it was funny as it made Jasper really jumpy; he had already started bouncing a little like Alice.

"What is it Edward?" he finally asked not able to contain his curiosity.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "I think it's about Isabella though. I don't know there's just something different about her…" I finished lamely.

"Aww… Edward… First love?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

Emmett batted his eyelashes at me while Jasper laughed a chuckle.

"Hot stuff just landed guys" Jasper said looking towards the arrival terminals.

"Nah… didn't we just decide yesterday that she had to be a nerd?" Emmett whined.

"I'll bet you a 500 that she's a hottie." Jasper smiled with satisfaction, a little too sure of himself huh…?

"You're on." Was the only reply.

A growl rippled through my chest, which was so surprising that it brought even me short.

"Jeez dude! It's not l ike we're betting on your girlfriend." Emmett tutted at me.

_Now-now Edward… surprising yourself there? Do you want to talk about? Not necessarily now, but later if you wish?_ I nodded to Jasper.

"Oh! There's Isabella. And I'm sorry Emmett but she doesn't look anything like a nerd to me." Alice broke us out of our guy moment and jerked her head towards Isabella and her companions.

Isabella in reality was even prettier than in the vision. She wore dark blue pencil fit jeans, knee length brown leather boots, a white lace button up top, a brown belt and a dark blue half jacket, with her hair in a loose braid that hung low at her waist. Even after the whole cow-girl look sans the hat, the innocence of her face made her look extremely delicate.

She was strangely taking her time in getting her luggage from the belts. Neither of the three spoke. A guy at her right started checking her out, she outright glared at him and moved to the other side of the belt.

_Wow fierce… she'd scare a vampire, no? Alice thought._

She and the girl with her stared meaningfully at each other when Isabella suddenly said to the other two, "Oh let's just go already"; after a moment of which the girl's smirked at each other.

But it was none of these facts which aroused panic in me and made Jasper wary. My mood seemed to spread through the family due to Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"What is it Edward?" I was asked for the second time in the same day, Alice was the one to break the silence. I couldn't respond at first, it took me a minute to compose myself. I finally responded, "I can't read their minds, it's blank space."

"What?" I could hear four distant gasps.

Jasper was the one to leap out of it. "What do you mean by you can't read her? I mean I can feel their anxiety and nervousness, even Alice can see their future. Are you sure? It's… did you like try?"

"Ofcourse I've tried Jasper… don't be stupid. I just can't…" I sighed frustrated.

Jasper's hand on my shoulder was already calming me down by the time our guests reached us.

Isabella automatically turned to Alice expectantly, smiling tentatively. Alice greeted her with an exuberant smile of her own. Then she did something that got us all tensed up, Alice hugged the girls, as if they were one of us.

Oh it's just a harmless gesture to make them feel comfortable. She thought sensing my train of thought. Sometimes it was like this with her, Alice has always been the one I've been closest to in the family; she knew me inside out – then what the hell was she thinking right now? What surprised me more was that neither of them so much as flinched from the icy touch. Only gave each- other a look… a-weird-for-a- vampire look. I raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

Not an ounce of discomfort. You're right there is something wrong with these people.

Alice finally released them. "It's so good to finally meet you, Carlisle has mentioned so much about you. Isabella blushed a lovely shade of pink and murmured. "Same here and um… please I prefer Bella" she said still blushing. I felt an unfamiliar tug at my heart which had Jasper raising his eyebrows at me; suddenly blocking his thoughts from me. Seriously hadn't I already had enough blocked minds to last me for my existence.

Bella went on to introduce her family."This is Christabella- my twinny and"

"this is Ben"

"our adoptive sibling."

"I hope you all"

"didn't have to wait much"

"for our arrival."

"By the way"

"where is Carlisle?" Bella and Christabella said one after the other, as if acting out a well read and synchronized script. We all gawked at the two of them. Ben waved a casual hand at us sensing our moment of what-the-hell-was-that. And said, "Don't worry you'll get used to it" he then gave his sisters a look "or maybe not – seriously years with them and it still creeps me out a winny bit."

"Well nice to meet you Christabella and Ben." Alice chirped.

"Thanks and I prefer Chris- seriously our names are a mouthful. "Christabella said.

I took a moment to inspect the three human beings standing in front of me. Neither of them looked even a teensy bit afraid. It was as neither had any sense of self preservation at all or they had been dealing with vampires all their lives.. Seeing as they were still alive, neither option looked particularly appealing to me. There had to be another explanation, there was just something majorly wrong with them, neither- ugh! Is neither the word of the day? I speculated all this in less than a second.

"Well let's just get to the hotel, it'll be six by the time we reach and you" I said pointing towards Bella, "and Carlisle have a presentation tomorrow, over breakfast."

I and Jasper went for the ladies bags."No thanks, we'll take them" the twins chirped together.

Alice much?

_God creepy! It's like what you and Alice do._ Jasper thought.

All seven of us moved towards the exit. Just as all of us stepped outside, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie returned with the cars. I saw Bella and Chris roll their eyes.

"Sorry it took us so long." Carlisle said as he stepped out of the car. "I hope you haven't been waiting for too long."

"No not at all"

"we just stepped out the very"

"moment you arrived."

Bella and Chris repeated- AGAIN!

This will seriously take some getting used to.

Bella smiled half apologetically and held her hand out. "Good Evening Dr. Cullen, I'm Bella Swan."

"Nice meeting you dear." Esme stepped forward hugging her- seriously- what is with the women of our family today?

"Shall we?" she said gesturing towards the car. All three of them nodded.

On our way to the hotel, Chris gave a re-run of their relationships to Carlisle and Esme. Otherwise none of the humans said anything throughout the drive. Must be the nerves.

We reached the hotel in about half an hour. Carlisle and Bella were collecting the suite keys while the rest of were waiting in the lobby. This was when Mr. Webber walked over to us. His children Angela and Mason on his either side. Mrs. Webber was nowhere to be seen.

Hello Mr. Webber! When did you arrive?" Esme asked getting up from the sofa. The Webber's and now Bella's family were the ones from our institute attending the meet.

The 'adults' kept talking while the rest of us tuned them out. I caught Angela staring intently in Bella's direction. Just as both- Bella and Carlisle reached us, recognition I think, passed through Angela's eyes.

"Oh Isabella!" she cried out. "What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"she reached forward and the girls hugged each-other around the waist.

"My, my Angela! What place to meet? I'm here for the meet at-oh! You're Mr. Webber's daughter. How silly of me to not have thought of that!" she said letting out a short chuckle. The look they gave each-other told me that there was some other story than what merely met the eyes; because as soon as the introductions were made both Chris and Ben were looking appreciatively at Angela. I searched Angela's mind for the reason, but it seemed like she was blocking me, the way my sibling's did-weird!

"Hey do you two know each-other?" Alice put forward the question which all of us were dying to ask.

"Yup" was the only reply we got.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, can I have a look at your pendants? You've both got the same, it looks like some sort of medallion. What is it?"Alice insisted.

Bella was the one to answer. "It's just something we've had in the family for centuries now. I gave one to Angela. I'll get you one too." she smiled Alice's way.

_What is the big secret Edward?_ Alice questioned.

I simply shrugged in response.

The conversation broke into many other small ones while we were in the lift on our way to the rooms. Rosalie had already gone upstairs to unpack; so as soon as we got out of the elevator, we were assailed by the scent of roses- Rosalie's favorite. Ironic much? Huh.

We parted ways to our respective suites. It was decided that we'll go to the in-house restaurant for dinner and then shop till the girl's want. We had three suites booked, one in the name of each family. We were in the adjacent to the Webbers and opposite the Swans. I was half way through unpacking my bags when I heard a knock on the door. I'd now been waiting for Jasper to come for a long time.

"How's everything going?" he asked sitting down on the bed.

"Small talk really Jasper? You tell me what's going on. I'm sure you know better than me." I said ending with a sigh.

"I don't know. You're confused and panicky and wary and perplexed and confused- wait I said that already didn't I?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know either." I replied honestly. "It's just that, well Bella…"  
>"She a lot on your mind huh?" Jasper said in a teasing tone.<p>

"It's like she cloaks her mind and of those around her. I can't read her mind at all. But as soon as her people are a little distance from her, I can read their minds. It's a bit scary to tell you the truth. At first I thought I was losing my ability." I said sitting down beside him.

"Firstly, I don't think a vampire can lose his or her ability. Secondly, do you think she's something? A vampire cloaking people around her?"

"You can hear their hearts beat and yes the girls are really pale, especially Bella, it will take a lot more than a single vampire to hold on to that. More likely a human with a power so dominant in her human form… almost like Jane and Alec."

"I think you're right. Maybe we can ask Eleazer for some help on that." I nodded.

Just as he was about to say something we heard a noise. We all made our way to the common sitting area between the suites. There Rosalie and Chris were apparently fighting over an edition of a mechanics magazine.

"Please like you would know!"Chris yelled at Rosalie.

"Ofcourse I do. A Bugatti Veyron has a 9.0L engine." She flicked her back and stepped closer to Chris, who in turn took a step back.

"Ha! It has a 7.0l engine." Chris retorted.

"Woops! No adult and a chick fight awesome!" Emmett grinned like a little boy on a Christmas morning.

"Nah! I bet Bella's matured. Or at least Edward here will do something about it. Bet you 500!" Jasper mock whispered.

"Oh you're on" all of us just rolled our eyes at him.

"uh..hmm…" all eyes darted to Bella who was standing a few feet away."It has a 8.0L engine. And are you really gonna fight over this?" she asked calmly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Rose asked Chris, completely ignoring Bella.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bella muttered under her breath but everyone heard her anyway. She squeezed herself between her sister and mine, facing Rosalie.

"Did you just speak to yourself?" Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Ofcourse I'm talking to myself- who else can I trust?" she just smirked back.

"Oh puh-leeze."

"You see I'm multi-talented. I can talk and piss you off at the same time." At this Jasper chuckled not able to contain himself.

"Non- sense."

"A little short of come-backs today are we? Hush mouth much?" Bella retorted.

"Oh my God! Somebody standing Rosalie's glare and taking her on. Even vampires back down. There really is a first for everything." I said aside.

Alice looked up at me. _You're enjoying yourself too much aren't you? Me too._

"What it's true. Now I don't have the right to my own opinion" Rose stepped forward again. But Bella's 5'10'' figurine over-shadowed Rose.

"Ofcourse you have the right to your own opinion, but I have the right to think that it is stupid. Just because I seem like a fragile sensitive chick, doesn't mean I am. So, next time you think you want to pick on my family members- don't" with this Bella walked away, towing Chris and Ben along. She stopped at the door of their suite, gave us an apologetic expression, "Sorry"she muttered and then went inside.

Bella had definitely had the upper hand here and still she apologized, on no fault of hers. Good etiquettes I guess.

"Whew! That is some girl" Emmett whistled.

"Pay up for both the bets Emmett." Jasper accepted both the amounts, gave a nod and then left.

In about half an hour when it was time leave, I got put and sat on the common area.

"Hoping for another battle Edward?" Mason came out.

"Nada. I think I'm gonna sit this one out." We both laughed at that. Mason and I had been good friends for some time now- as good as a vampire can be with a human. "How long will the others take?" he inquired flinging his feet over the backrest of the sofa and settling in, arms behind his head.

"I'll go check" I got up and went over to Bella's suite. The main door was open so I entered. Even the office-door was slightly ajar, so I pushed it further open.

The sight that awaited me made my jaw drop- Bella, sitting in a revolving chair wearing ripped jeans, combat boots, a low cut gray top and her wavy hair open, in a very dishelved yet made look- with her feet on top of the desk- then I fell in fits of laughter as soon as I spotted the battered copy of Wuthering Heights in her hands. What a twist! Who would have thought?

The sound of my laughter shocked Bella and she lost her balance and fell.

As soon as I controlled my laughter, I went forward to help her up. Since she had not risen yet I thought I'd hurt her. Damn you Cullen! But when I saw her sitting on the floor with the copy of Wuthering Heights on her head, laughing to her hearts content- I only started laughing harder.

I offered her my hand but she got up herself and _tried_ to glare at me."Hey only I am allowed to laugh if I fall down, when you're trying to scare the living daylights out of me."

"My bad- but what could I do? The whole bad-ass look marred by the novel was hilarious! Clumsy much?" I quirked a brow apologetically hoping to be forgiven. Apparently I was.

"What's so funny?" Alice entered with a hand over her eyes. "Safe to open my eyes? Wouldn't want to be scarred for life by obscene scenes." She finally lifted her hand and looked at us with questioning eyes.

"Your brother was about to get killed." Bella said to her in an angelic voice. Then she turned all Hitler on me. "Careful Cullen! Someday you might just regret it."

"Is that a threat or a promise Ms. Swan?" I smirked.

"Whatever let's you sleep at night."

"I'll be waiting Swan." I kept laughing as she walked out of that door.

"Was that Cupid's arrow that I just saw?" Alice asked me with puppy eyes.

All I could say was, "Emmett was right. That is some girl."

**Please review. It is very important to me. 3 reviews and I put up the next chapter. Or just paste one of these in you review dialogue box:**

:) or :(


	3. Stupid Cupid

**I know I said I'll wait before getting this chapter out, but I just couldn't. Enjoy!**

** Stupid Cupid**

**BPOV**

I dashed into Crystal as soon as I exited the office.

"Whoa! Easy Chika! Where's the fire? More importantly, what's cooking?" she said with thick implications.

"Nothings going on Cryst-Chris!" _sheesh these names will take some getting used to. I've set up the surveillance equipment at the office._

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Let's wait for others outside." both of us stepped out to find Mason looking at some magazine.

_Chris stop drooling already and listen to me. Have you got the pointer bugs?_

_I do… but why do you need it?_

_I had already bugged their luggages and carry-ons in the car, now all we need to do is bug people._ I continued to tell her how.

"Don't you people get tired trying to communicate through eyes? Alice said as she joined us in the sitting area.

"You'd think. But they get a kick out of spooking people playing all psychic." Ben said. By now everyone was out in the sitting area.

"You're one to complain Alice. " Emmett said. _Seems someone doesn't like mind readers and psychics in the house. _Chris thought. "Will you guys teach me?" he asked trying to imitate what I assume is Alice's puppy eyes.

"Al, it's just less painstaking this way and as for Em, sure we'll give it a shot." I replied trying to be completely absorbed in the conversation while my mind raced with the possible plans for bugging everyone in the room.

"Al and Em?" Rosalie asked as she too stepped out.

"Sure. I like nick-naming people. As in Al for Alice, Em for Emmett, Rose, Ed, Jazz, Angie and Mase." I replied simply.

"I like that" A lot of them muttered in cohesion.

"Glad to know we covered that topic. Now since everybody is here; let us leave." Chris went on to the elevators.

"Leave where?" Mase was the one to ask her. I did not miss the look he gave her. They were completely perfect for each-other.

Seeing as Chris was flabbergasted, I decided it was rescue time. Apparently Ben thought the same too and we both interjected at the same time. "Oh, we're going to the Celeb-Spot mall for dining and shopping."

Chris took over now. "Alice didn't think that we could shop properly here and limited choices are a big no-no for me." She said looking directly at Mase. _Thanks_ she thought.

"Sounds like Alice, and I thought it was you and Chris that were twins." Edward commented.

I just shrugged. Then something clicked. "Wait a minute, you mean another shopaholic?" Everyone who knew Alice nodded. "Oh joy! There goes my good day!"

"Chris too?" Rose inquired. I frowned. "I know what you mean."

"It's such a pity when the pretty don't wanna dress up." Chris muttered almost tragically. "I know what you mean." was Al's reply.

"If I got a penny for every time I've played dress up with you, I'd be a millionaire." I finished as the limos arrived.

"Your parents will be meeting you at the restaurant." The chauffer told us. We all got inside; I was squeezed between Edward and Emmett while Chris sat at the window by Mase. It took us 15 minutes to get to our destination.

We gave the name Cullen at the desk and were shown into a large booth section, where their parents were already seated. The server arrived as soon as we were seated. He was a 30-something man with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Good evening, my name is James and I'll be your server tonight." The name sent a chill down my spine, triggering some forgotten memory.

_Are you okay? _

_I don't know Chris, but I think I've heard that name before._

It was time for us to order. James left shortly after that. Crystal was about to say something, but before she could, we saw someone from the adjacent booth peeking in, looking a little more than merely interested. Call it a hunter's intuition, but we knew that something was wrong here.

"Excuse us." We muttered at the same time and hurried after the man without waiting for a response.

For a fact, we both had sharpened blades, one in each boot, ropes, a TZ 9 pistol in our jeans. I carried a tazer, a swiss knife, some chloroform-like pheromone powder, bugs-plenty of them and stakes. A stake to the heart didn't kill a vampire, infact an ordinary stake will do no good at all, but a stake induced with hypnos made by shamankas, worked like fire on a vampire. It tortured them. Chris had tab for ready net connectivity stored in there somewhere.

The man followed the back door onto an empty street. "How predictable!" I muttered disgusted.

As soon as we entered the alley, we were surrounded by atleast 10 armed people. "How predictable!" this time it was Chris to say this.

"So…you chicks think you can out do us?" One of them sneered.

"We don't think so… we know." We said together with determination.

"Well, I'll do you one up. Leave now, step aside, let us take the girl. It's a win-win situation. Anyone who thinks two petite girls will do any good in a battle such as this, is bound to be a fool. Sending novices…huh. Go back to your mommy and play in your daddy's backyard." He said as he continued to circle around us.

"Shut up. This isn't your monologue Hamlet, this is the battle scene." I said jerking my chin. My English professor will be so proud.

"Well you really don't grasp the severity of the situation do you? We do not want to do any unnecessary harm." He glared at me as if I had interrupted Sunday sermon at church.

"You are right. This one just won't shut up." Chris said. He lunged.

"Back to back" she yelled at the same time as I smashed my shoulders into hers. Standard field combat.

She smashed her hand to the right just as one of the fellows tried creeping up on us, I let my boot out and tripped him backwards, yelling "duck!" and in the same spin hitting a guy on Chris' opposite side in the guts while Chris went low and sweeped her leg from under another guy at our left.

Three guys at once! We were getting better at this. Initially, the ability to read each-other's minds created problems while fighting together; since you used to be thinking two moves at the same time.

We both jabbed our boot heels, which were basically knives, into the men's arms; as the three of them screamed in pain. _Girly much?_ "Three O'clock" Chris yelled. I gave her a spin and leap as she pulled a dagger out of her boot, landing on the back of a hulk-imposter; effectively slicing his neck. Just then a guy pulled my hair and wrapped them around his hand like a rope. Why did one kind of guy always go for the hair?

I had to go through three field tests to prove it to Grandpa that I will not get caught because of my hair, or else he would have cut them off while I slept. I had earned my hair. "Leave my hair!" I all but shrieked at him; while she staked another guy. I hit him with a chop at his kidney line and then dropped to the ground. I went with the momentum into a roll, releasing myself from the douche's hold and sliced his neck too.

We were back to back once more. Us in the centre and the remaining four guys circled us. Chris and I interlocked our arms backward. First she lifted me on her back, my legs spreading out to catch the closest guy in the face and toppling him over. I did the same for Chris and then the boots did the job.

Already on my feet, I slashed out forward and staked the guy in front of me before he could say "kill". Now it was me and Chris versus one guy, "Let's hold him out for news." she said empting his pockets. "We'll stash him by the bins and come back later." I said as I tied him up.

_We were out and in in about a minute. Nothing to alert the others__._ I thought.

_They sent humans for the job, they weren't expecting resistance. Any idea who it might be? What do you think will happen when none of them return? _She asked as we walked back in and made our way to the restaurant.

_Well, rule one: don't leave anyone to return to the boss with news They'll know opposing parties are involved. But as for now, we have the upper hand. The question is how did they know that Angela was here?_ I dragged Chris to the kitchen and over to where James was.

"Hey I need you to do me a favor." I said in a muffled voice, intentionally husky and looked up from under my eyelashes. I saw him gulp before he nodded. Lewd-men! Even though he still made me uneasy, _this should be easy__._

I took out the bugs from one of the many sections of my belt and handed them over to him. "I need you to add one of these in each of the beverages at our table, except ours ofcourse. You see, our friends really need to get stoned." He nodded with a smirk accepting the hundred dollar bill I slipped him. I and Chris then made our way to the table. We had not been gone for more than three minutes altogether.

"What happened?" Esme asked, so mother-like that I almost saw an image of Renee, my mother pass before my eyes. Chris squeezed my hand below the table at this. "Nothing to worry about. I'm just allergic to shell-fish, even it's smell." I said jerking a thumb towards the adjacent booth.

"Creepy Bella, sniffing stuff." Mase made a scrunched up face at me.

"Well then what would you say if I told you she can smell blood too, and that when we were young she fainted at the smell of it." Ben interjected.

"That was once." I defended myself. _A vampire hunter, scared of blood_. The irony wasn't lost to me.

"You can smell blood?" Jazz, Edward and Carlisle questioned together.

"I thought we were the twins." I pointed towards Chris. "You guys doing it is just creep-tacular."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the restaurant over all the babble. "Creep-tacular…I like that, sniffer!"

Just then James arrived with our drinks. Ours were bug-free, while Ben politely declined saying he had a cough. The bugs were basically minuscule mics that had practically no end to its range. If there was we hadn't discovered it yet. And since it was used by morois over the globe, we were pretty confident about it's capacity and reliability.

"Well enough cracks on me." _I didn't like too much of attention and this fact irritated Chris to no end. But isn't the whole point of being a hunter, mixing in the shadows?_ This she heard. _Damn right I don't!_

"So, here is to all of us here, successful, secure and most importantly happy." I raised my glass to the center of the table. All glasses clinked together.

"Hey in a shot." Emmett said, before the glasses reached anyone's lips. _Only making our job easier._ Was Chris' prime thought. And then we all gulped it down.

Mine was the first glass to hit the table, the second was Emmett.

"Damn you Swan! I've never lost a shot before." Emmett whined.

"Em, don't whine like a five year old chick." I waved a hand at him. Everyone, including Rose laughed at that.

"Babe, you to?" Em puppy-faced Rose.

"What? The girl has some guts on her, you've got to hand it to her." then she tuned to me. "Kudos to you I guess. I appreciate people who like keeping their back-bone straight." She smile-smirked at me. I returned the same.

"I think there will be a lot more firsts to come here Rosalie." Angie was the one who spoke. I gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned with a head bow of her own.

The order arrived and the light chit-chat went on. I, Chris and Ben were constantly on the look-out for anything out of place. Even the parents joined in the conversation.

"Now that we've had dinner, let's go shop!" Al bounced up and down in her seat.

"Wait a minute Alice."Carlisle interjected.

"What now?" Al muttered under her breath.

"Nothing Alice." Then he turned to face me. "I'm sure you are informed Bella, but are you prepared for the presentation we have tomorrow morning? Because if you are going to be late tonight…?"

"Yes, I have the ppt file prepared and the models are ready too.I'll take about half an hour. And don't worry about the probably going to be all-nighter. I'm used to working for atleast 20 hours a day."

Everyone's eyes shot up. "Workoholic" Chris and Ben said in a sing-song voice.

"You sure you are human Bella?" Mase raised an eyebrow at me.

"Last time I checked…I am."I gave an emphatic nod.

James arrived with our bill. "Carlisle and Jim (Mr. Webber) took the bill.

"You didn't think you were going to pay the whole amount now, were you? Because even the particular thought is just plain absurd." I said trying to imitate an upset mother.

"You do the upset mother thing down to a tee." Edward noted.

I and Chris sat up straight suddenly. _Think he can read your mind?_

_No, my shield has never failed me._ I immediately rejected the very notion.

"What you reading minds now?" I and Chris peeked into the minds of everyone around. Shock, was the predominant thought in all the Cullen's minds, except Edward's. The Webbers didn't react.

"Nada. Your face is just too easy to read." The others were still shell-shocked.

"So, we pay for ourselves, and no you don't get to argue. If it was any of your kids, you wouldn't have argued and if you do, I'll get the fact that you haven't accepted us and that we are still just strangers to you." I said changing the topic.

"More specifically, you do Esme to a tee." Jazz added.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank You."

We finally settled the bill and got out of the restaurant. Right now, there was a decision to make. What to do? Pubbing in the disc or the shopping spree?

Alice, Jasper due to her, Chris and the adults opted for the shopping spree, which made 7 of them.

While; me, Rose, Edward, Em, Ben, Mase and Angie opted for the disc. Alice and Chris puppy-eyed

"Why can the guys go? While me and Angie can't?" I grumbled.

"Oh don't you fret Bells! Plus Angela doesn't really mind either of the two." Chris stated with a huff.

"Ofcourse she won't, because me and Bella are the ones who'll by your life-sized dolls." Rose flicked her hair.

But what Al and Chris want, AL and Chris get. I knew this fact with respect to Chris, but I soon learned that Al was just the same, only worse maybe.

We had been shopping for over two hours now, it was 11:00 pm. This was the tenth store we'd been to, including prada, Gucci and what not. We already had around 40 bags for only six of us, and they thought that I still hadn't found my dress for tomorrow evening. After my formal introduction and admission into the Institute as a Senior Research Personnel and announcement of the Nobel Price I was receiving, there was dinner and dance. Which meant I needed a partner. Great! As if I wasn't already toast!

This was the only shop, were very determinately, I had searched for a dress. I even found one. It was a sky blue dress. The strap came on one shoulder and its borders were beaded. It went around the upper torso and then gave to a lighter shade as the body-hugging bodice gave to a flow-y skirt. I personally loved the piece. !" **(Picture of the dress on my profile.)** This was what I had put on right now. As I swirled around in the changing room, admiring my dress, I call out to the girls. "Girls I think I've found it!" But I got no reply. I came out of the changing room only to find Edward leaning against the nearest rack and looking out the window.

"Hey I said what are you doing here?" I said as I straightened my dress, suddenly self conscience. This was seriously not healthy. No guy had ever had this kind of effect on me. I just couldn't let myself get carried away. But he is so cute and caring and… I rebuked the mental voice almost immediately. I looked up from my reverie only to find Edward opening his mouth wide and then closing it again.

"That is a really good imitation of a fish. You do it to the tee." I said trying to not let him know the effect he had on me, I played the 'Girl Card' and smirked.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" he waved a hand at me.

"Is it too much? They have been dragging me for hours and the ones they pick up are either to deep or too fluffy or too tight or too short or simply too slutty. I don't think I'm getting out of here tonight." I fell in a chair by the door and out my head in my hands.

"No way! Don't get me wrong." He waited for me to look up and when I did, he continued. "What I meant to say was that… you are looking really pretty, more gorgeous than you usually do…prettier than any girl I've seen in a dress. And let me tell you that _is_ something, for I have Alice and Rosalie for sisters." He sat down in a chair beside me.

"You're just saying that, you don't mean it." I stood up again and went to the full length mirror.

"Ofcourse I mean it. Have you seen yourself Bella?" I waved a hand at my image in the mirror. He came to stand behind me. "No I mean have you really seen yourself? You are the most beautiful lady I have ever laid my eyes on. You're smart and confident and caring…" he suddenly seemed to step out of a stupor. "You don't need someone's approval for what you want to do. Any dress would look fabulous on you, but I'd say I'm partial to this color on your skin." He said moving my hair to one side, his eyes slightly darker. While I blushed. Traitor cheeks! I usually wasn't that moronic around guys. I hadn't been like this earlier today when he'd scared the crap out of me. I'd been too busy trying to pretend my heart wasn't trying to squeeze out of my ribcage. Now I couldn't stop trying to figure out what exact shade of gold-brown his eyes were; not quite butterscotch, as clear as the sun, but more like metallic gold. Or topaz? I had to stop myself from leaning forward to have a better look.

I looked down. He put his arms on either of my shoulders and turned me, so that now I was facing him. "You look particularly amazing with that blush of yours." He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face. "You don't need accessories to look pretty." He added, with a smile.

"Thank you." was all I could say for I was getting all warm on the insides.

"Now for the agenda for which I was here."he left it at that.

I tilted my face to one side and looked at him questioningly. "…To spring you. You really looked like you needed some help. I would have come faster if my brothers would have let me."

I sprinted into the changing room. "I'll be a minute." I got out and in of the dresses as fast as I could. I opened the door and started looking around for my purse.

"Damn it! They took my purse!"

"No problem. I can always pay for the dress." When he looked at me objecting, he continued. "Bella, now really is not the time argue. Do you want to get out of here in one piece or not? Going to them for the purse is useless since then they won't leave you and going without a dress will only get you killed later." I gave a resigned sigh.

As soon as we were done with the billing, Edward started moving out the front door. "Do you want to get out?" I asked pulling him the other way. I pulled him into the changing room and locked the door. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't worry. I'm not trying to take advantage of you." He chuckled at that.

I placed the stool under the window, held on to the sill with my hands and then all at once, I swung my legs, crashing the glass with my boots and hooking my legs out.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy!" I looked back down to find a wide eyed Edward staring at me.

"Hey that's a line I use. Come on now." We got on to the roof, slid off the side and then used the pipe lines to climb down to the ground floor.

"Seriously Bella Swan! You are a new surprise every hour. Where did you learn to maneuver on roofs like that?"

"It is a skill that comes in handy when you have a Grandpa like mine." I grinned at him, while we went around the building towards the disc.

We were at the disc and were seated at a table on the far side.

"From the looks of it, you neither drink nor dance, why were you so eager to come to the pub again?" he tilted his to one side.

"Nope. But then anything triumphs shopping."

"You're not like other girls at all." He said shaking his head.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said raising the coke to my lips. "And besides you don't need to drink to get drunk. Just a little attitude is enough." _A drunk hunter is a dead hunter._

"According to you apparently. Well me and you both are going to be screwed when the girls come back."

"Hmm… But you brought it on yourself, why again? Hoping to be let easy for laughing when I fell?" I slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that." We lapsed into comfortable silence. After a while he said…

"Hey, I was wondering… whom are you going with… to tomorrow's function I mean?"

"No-one." was my only reply. Was he going to ask me as I thought? What was I going to say? Ugh…since when am I a normal teenage chick fumbling before a guy?

"Well…would you like to go with me?" he rubbed his face with his hands. "Ugh…why is this so difficult again?" he peeked from between his eyes.

"Yes, thank you. I would like that." And that was the truth, I really liked it, just not the butterflies in my stomach.

"Wanna go out for a walk?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh please! Thank God!" I said already getting up. "The noise they call music was seriously giving me a head-ache."he chuckled at that.

"How old are you again?"

"I'll be seventeen in like two days. Why?"

We were exiting the pub when we spotted Chris and Mase making out. "Well not getting killed today atleast." We muttered together, and then went on outside giving them a wide berth.

"I was just asking you, you don't talk your age." he said continuing our earlier conversation.

"Well Grandpa always says I was born 35 and that I keep getting more middle aged every year."

"You sure your boyfriend won't mind us going together?"

"I don't have one."

"Really?" I nodded in negation. "Wow! Scary Grandpa, I'd say."

"It's more of me than Grandpa." He burrowed his brows. I went on to explain. "It's not that I don't catch guys looking, when Chris has dressed me up. But then they spot the ripped jeans and the combat boots and then the John Keats I'm reading and not because it's homework; and suddenly all the brown curls in the world are not enough." I said with a smirk.

"So, basically guys are scared of you?" he said it as if he couldn't conceive the idea.

"They should be. I can totally kick their asses."

"I'd say so. But doesn't it bother you?"

"Nope, not at all. Never found the right guy. And I'm not one for hook ups. You sure your girlfriend won't mind?"

"I don't have one. Before you ask I too never found the right girl. And I'm not one for hook ups." He repeated my words.

Just then we spotted Ben and Angie at the café. "Apparently Ben did. It's good you know. He's too shy for his own good." I said, both of us smiling their way.

"Why did you want to leave the pub?" I asked him.

"For the same reason as you. I too like older music better, especially the seventees. What kind do you like?"

Before I could respond, my phone rang. Claire de Lune playing out loud.

"I guess that answers my question. It's my ringtone too."he said.

The caller-id read DA. Now what? I wondered before picking up the phone. "Hello? Isabella?"

"Yes"

"Listen I don't know how, but someone knows where the shamanka is. You people need to get someplace safe. Get in and read my mail. Gotta go bye."

The line cut before I could question him.

Someone knew- someplace safe. I had to get all of us back to the hotel, but how?

"Listen Edward, it's already two and we need to get back to the hotel if we have to reach the breakfast, so could we pack up?"

"Yes you are right we really should go." With that he went inside to call the others.

In the car Chris asked me what was going on.

_I don't know. DA called. We've got two gangs on the shamanka's trail and a cupid messing up our plans. Way to go!_

**So, there is a lot that has been going on this chapter. I hope the Bella and Edward moment and the fight scene came out fine. Please review.**


	4. Breaking Barriers

**Thanks for your support and appreciation. Enjoy!**

**Breaking Barriers**

**BPOV**

Since the abrupt call from DA, I'd been so wired up, that I had absolutely forgotten the little stunt that I and Edward had pulled off during shopping. Obviously, the other girls hadn't.

"So, Bella…would you like to explain where you had vanished to?" Alice looked at me sternly. To be true, she frightened me a little.

"So, girls…would you like to explain where you had vanished to? I found a dress, put it on, call out to you, but get absolutely no reply. So yes I ventured out." I managed to keep my voice stable, and I was rather proud of my self.

"Oh no missy, don't you dare try to turn the tables on us. And I for a fact know that you yourself would not do this alone. So… spill twinny." Chris said looking at Edward rather than me.

"Guilty as charged." Edward manly took the blame and raised his arms in the air as if he was a criminal surrending himself.

"Wait, did you say _you _picked a dress? Please tell me you have it or else you're going to have no dress for tomorrow."Chris all but pleaded. The look in her eyes almost made me feel bad about leaving.

"Ofcourse, we bought it, we don't wanna die anytime soon."

"So…where is it? I wanna see it now." Alice demanded.

"Atleast let us get to the hotel. I'll show you then. On second thoughts why should I? You just left me there, to do God knows what."

"Hey! That is so not fair. We were trying to find a dress and accessories for you…"Chris started explaining but was interrupted by Alice.

"Wait, do you have any accessories to go with the dress? Or shoes for that matter? Please tell me you aren't planning on wearing boots under the dress."

Oops! How in the world could I forget about them? The look on my face, and my thoughts for Chris, were enough to alert the others. To them I had practically committed a sin, and from the looks of it, I had fed myself to the sharks.

"What the hell Isabella? How could you…" Bless Edward for interrupting our sisters.

"Calm down ladies, because the jewelry and the footwear have been purchased." He gave me a wink.

Now it was my turn to quote: What the hell?

"Really?" I gave them my best fake smile in the way of response.

The girls loved the dress and yes the accessories and the shoes. Apparently while Edward was making the purchase and I was wandering around, he had been considerate enough to buy those. Actually more than just considerate. The heels were a beautiful silver piece, and stilettos at that, with lace ties that went half-way up my calves. The jewelry on the other hand was outlandish… an intricate pattern of diamonds both for my neck and my ears. I'll have to talk to him about these.

_The guy gave you diamonds, when you have only just met. Man I want a guy like that._ Chris said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

_Really? I would have thought otherwise, you know, since you looked so comfortable making out with Mase. I want the entire details missy. _ I said just as we reached the mall…again. We had snuck out to the mall, to retrieve our 'prisoner of war'. Ben was back at the hotel, listening to all the recordings from all the bugs.

We found him just where we had stashed him. "Don't even try to cut the ties mister." Chris warned him while I picked him up and she kneed him in the crotch, pocketing his pocket knife away. It had a weird sort of symbol made at the handle- a sword with a raven claw and fang. The ties at the Academy had never been made by synthetic polyesters like the others, they were made of a compound that was a mixture of steel wires, hypnos and pheromones. Basically, everything we used was made up of these base components, it helped us against all, vampire or human.

We had brought the van by the back entrance, so it was quite easy to transport him from there. Or so it had seemed. But now that he had regained his stamina…boy did he have a pair of lungs. Despite the hanky stuffed in his mouth, we couldn't get him to shut up. Suddenly he managed to spit the cloth and scream. He had only just opened his mouth, when I and Chris leaped into action. I stunned him with a tazer while she threw a pheromone egg at him. Pheromones were kind of like a hypnotizing powder; given in the right amounts and even vampires could be compelled. These eggs were made of a thin membrane, meant to break on impact.

After that little speed breaker, we were able to move out of the mall. Currently, Chris was driving, he was in the space beneath the false floor and I was waiting for Aro to pick up his phone.

"Hello! How are my girls doing? Aro asked in a sing song. I switched my phone to speaker mode.

"Not too good, considering it has barely been hours since we landed and there have already been people who have tried to snatch the shamanka."

"Is the shamanka okay? Are you guys okay? Do we have a name?"

"No we don't have a name yet, but we have a guy. Does the DA have any contacts here? We need a place to stash him."

"Yes we do. Actually, one of our best and one of my most trusted. I'll text you the address. Keep up the good work hunters, keep up the name of us morois. Any other help you need?"

"No nothing- actually, could you tell us anything about vampires…" I was abruptly cut off.

"What in the world is this Isabella? This is no time to joke."

"Don't get so hyper, let me finish my question first. Can vampires have yellow-golden-ish eyes?"

"What the hell is going on there? You know as well as I do that vampires have red eyes- no variations." He shouted with such amount of zest that his voice would have reached us even without the phone.

_Dramatic much twinny!_ Chris rolled her eyes at me.

"Nothing Aro, just a few suspicious people, we thought we should be sure about everything. We'll keep you posted."

"Serve, Protect and Don't screw up!" I cut the call before he could say anything else..

Our mobile's beeped. Chris set the address Aro gave us as destination in the GPS and headed off to the direction.

"Why do you think there is something wrong with the Cullens?" Chris questioned, looking at me sideways.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't notice their eyes or mannerisms or their powers?"

"Ofcourse I did. But even we have powers. What makes them more freaky? Rather vampire freaky?"

"It's just that when Edward and I were scaling the roof, I kinda lost my balance and he steadied me against his frame. The weird thing is that- I could have sworn he doesn't have a heart beat."

" No way. What do you think now?"

"I still have a feeling that they are vampires. What else could they be? Is it not a possibility that since they live with humans, and are supposedly able to resist somehow…their kind was never detected?"

"Their kind, you mean to say you believe there are more of them?" I merely nodded.

"I know this is a long shot, but I can feel it in my bones." Chris finally nodded, I had never been wrong about something when I have felt it.

"I never thought I'll be visiting a mall twice in the same day."

"I never thought you'll select a dress, let a guy you barely know buy it for you, not to mention- the diamonds and to top it all, ditch me for a guy. So anything to say?"

"There is nothing fishy here; you're trying to hatch the wrong egg. Try Ben and Angie, you'll have more luck."

"Don't try to distract me by changing the topic… wait did you just say Ben and Angela. When the hell did this happen and how and why don't I know about it?"

"Well…let's see you were busy sucking Mase's face off." I said with a smirk.

We came to a stop in a not so lavish street. It was actually a little unsafe kinda neighborhood, if I were a normal human being; instead of stopping here, I would have sped right away.

"Well, then let's be thankful, that none of us is anywhere near normal." Chris said as we got down. We went around the van, ducked under and pulled our prisoner out. A man in his early twenties walked upto us.

"How did he now?" Chris murmured aside.

"Well for one, not everyone stashes people in false floors in their cars, secondly with a black van with tinted windows and all black dress and gear, we kinda scream agents, or hunters." Cliché I know, but Chris was all for costumes and drama.

"So, you are the Terminator Twins?" we nodded. "I must say it is privilege to finally be able to meet the gems of the Academy." We nodded again. "Don't speak much or what? Anyways, this is our guy?" we nodded for the third time.

"He is all yours. Take out all the information you can from him." We said together. The effect our way of communication had on others always gave us an upper-hand.

He grabbed our prisoner and started moving. His gait was powerful and full of authority it emphasized the firmness of his shoulder muscles as he moved, showing a bit of a tattoo between his shoulder blades. A tattoo of a sword with a raven claw and a fang!

I grabbed a knife from my boot and threw it at his leg. He fell down with our prisoner. I had had perfect aim since forever.

"What the hell Bells? What was that for?" Chris yelled at me while we made our way to a crawling agent and his companion.

I stomped a foot on his hand and pinned him to the ground with my knee on his back. Our prisoner was still knocked out. I pulled the hunter's t-shirt lower and fully revealed his tattoo.

"You have the knife from this one here, don't you?" I said jerking my head towards the half corpse and increased pressure on the hunter's back. A dumbstruck Chris handed me the knife from her pocket. I laid it's mark side by side the tattoo, it was a perfect match.

Chris finally came about. She pushed my knee aside, flipped the hunter, grabbed his collar in both hands and shook him with all her strength. "Who the hell do you work for?"

"What do you mean by who do I work for. I work for DA you idiots."

"Really? Then why were you running?" I stared at him.

"Because you threw a knife at me you moron!"

"Uh…huh…show me your id card and what the hell is that tattoo doing on your back? What does it mean?" Chris patted his pockets for his id card.

"M-my what? D-did you just say tattoo? What has my tattoo got to do with any of your madness?"

I took the card from Chris' hands and went to the van, in order to test it under a UV light. The DA cards are supposed to reveal the LMS mark under UV. I could still hear their conversation and the low moan which escaped our prisoner's mouth.

"About time." Chris muttered. "How do you know this hunter and whom do you work for. What does you mark mean?" She rattled the prisoner.

I was done checking the card. "It's authentic I called out" as I made my way back to them. The scene unfolded right in front of my eyes. Hunter got up, elbowed Chris in the face, sliced prisoner's neck and made a run for it. I took out my gun and fired three rounds. All three created puncture marks in his legs and he fell-on his own blade. It went through his heart and came out his back.

"Great! All evidence is dead. Are you okay Chris?" I asked picking her up.

"I think I'm gonna have a black eye. What the hell was that?" she asked shaking her head, as we made our way back to the van.

"Beats me. Seems like everything has been twisted just to annoy us." I took the wheel this time.

"I'll inform Aro." She said as she took out her phone.

I put a restraining hand on her arm and handed her an icepack from the chiller tray.

"Chris, this may sound absurd, but…" I let out a huff.

"It's okay, lay your weird on me chika."

_I don't think informing Aro is such a good idea. I mean he was supposed to be one of his most trusted, but he bore the mark of the gang that came after Angie. What's more is that…I don't know. Everything is not what it seems._ I thought, not able to say my suspicions out loud.

"I have thought of that too, twinny!" I looked at her with my brows furrowed. "I was texting him the information he wants to hear, that we have handed over the prisoner to his man. I too think there is some major hidden agenda here. First people knowing where Angela was, then the call from DA and now this. We may have to dig around a lot more than previously thought." She said as I pulled onto the backstreet of our hotel.

"As long as we are all in this together, we'll make it." I said with new found determination and belief.

Chris took out one of the disposable phones we kept. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What? We can't just leave dead bodies lying across the city now can we?" Ah! How could I forget? Anonymous tip. She threw the phone in a bin just outside the hotel.

The suites seemed unusually quiet when we entered. Ben was in the office, listening to tapes, as expected. "Where is everyone?" Chris and I mouthed to him.

"Freaky. Anyways, chill, the vampires are out of the hotel. Meaning, you don't have to mouth anything." Ben said removing the headphones and putting his legs on the table. The posture reminded me of my earlier interaction with Edward and a chuckle escaped my lips.

"Huh" was all Chris said. To whom we'll never know. "What is that supposed to mean?" she said turning to Ben.

"Here come listen to this." We went around the desk, pulled a chair each and sat to hear the clipping Ben had saved. "Ben, speaker dude." I said in a duh voice.

"Oops my bad." He said switching the play to speaker.

The recording was from the Cullen suite.

"_So anybody come up with anything?" Alice questioned. _

"Even her voice is all bouncy like." Chris commented. "True that." Both I and Ben agreed wholeheartedly. The girl has a great pair of lungs and probably a warm dormant heart.

"_Seriously what problem do you have with the awesome threesome?...shit! I didn't mean it like that babe, don't go all hell-glare on me." Said a rushed voice, probably Em._

"_Em, I can't read Bella's mind and of those around her. She is… I don't know some sort of shield. I have already been vacillating between vampire with powers and super-human of-sorts." Edward stated._

"_Ofcourse to you she is super-human of-sorts, already calling us by her nicknames, right Em?" Jazz commented._

"_What ruled put the possibility of her being a vampire? And why do you smell like her again?" Al quipped. _

"_Well for one she has a heart-beat and going by the way she blushes, she has blood running through her veins too. She may be pale compared to humans, but her body temperature is normal." Edward answered in a monotone as if reading a script._

"_How do you know all this again?" Em stressed._

"_Seriously?" Edward continued after a pause. "When we were on the roof of mall…"_

"_Sorry, but did you just say roof?" Rose asked this time._

"_Yup, after the purchase, she suggested that there was more chance of getting caught if we went through the main entrance, so we took the roof. Anyways, she slipped once and I steadied her. So I know what I know. She even has a pulse." Edward sounded more than desperate to get out of there._

"_Oh so it was when you were playing knight-and-shining armor to her. You know buying dresses and diamonds… well you get the drift." Jasper was barely able to contain his chuckle. "Hey weren't you able to read her mind at dinner that one time?"_

"_No she's just so easy to read. She's honest in her intent and so her thoughts kinda get reflected on her face."_

"Yeah Bella… he is so taken and so are you…" Ben all but sung.

"I wouldn't be speaking if I were you, considering the fact that you were café-ing Angie." He looked like someone ran over his kitten.

"_Oh stop it children! Stop picking on your brother and focus on the matter at hand." Esme hushed the 'kids'._

"_Like you weren't enjoying it." Alice muttered under her breath. "Emmett, the washroom now." She bellowed._

_It sounded like someone was puking. God did it go on for ever!_

"_Emmett why do you eat something you can't stomach?" Rose asked._

"_What? I just felt it will be weird for the humans seeing all of us having light watery foods. So I ordered something that would match my physique." Emmett barely managed to speak._

"_Son, how many times do I have to tell you that we eat watery for a reason?" Carlisle sounded disappointed. "Even though blood does not flow in our veins, we do have blood in them."_

"_We do?" was Emmett's brilliant reply._

"_Honestly, where do you think all the blood we drink goes? It lingers in our system. Since blood is mostly water and coffee has the same amount of water content; water, juices, fruits and coffee are the most admissible foods. You already knew this. So why again did you order a double pork and duck breast?"_

"_Dad…all the food talk is making me thirsty." Em whined like a five year old._

"_Me too." Several voices echoed._

"_Knew we'd get here, but didn't think it would be so early. There is a national park on the outskirts; I think it'll be a safe place to hunt. Being around so many humans is going to be difficult if we don't hunt now. So everyone is willing to hunt now?"there was a pause. "Let's go." They might have nodded._

That was the end of the conversation.

"So animal blood drinking yellow eyed vampires. Huh." Chris said as she leaned back on her chair. I just nodded my head.

"That is the only response I get? I thought you people will be more surprised." Ben's face fell to the floor.

"We had already been considering the possibility." Was my reply. "But what is sure to draw out a response from you is the news we have." I and Chris went on to narrate all that had transpired today.

"Whew" he whistled. "So Aro's handyman turned dark side? Do you still have the mark? Maybe I can look it up in some of my journals." Chris gave him the knife, while I took out the bottle of vitamins Chris' mom had given us.

She had given birth to one daughter, Chris; but now she had me too. My mom and Chris' had been as close as we are when they were attending the DA. We all have practically been family from the very beginning. In the early years of our lives, mom and dad had helped Jenna, Chris' mom, to raise Chris. She was a single parent; no one except our parents knew who Chris' father is. But no one would tell us, after a while we stopped asking. After my parents' death, Jenna had looked after me as her own daughter. Even thought Grandpa will say he is completely capable of raising me, if it wouldn't have been for Jenna I would have been a complete mess. She has now been working at the DA in the Scientific Development Department for twelve years, and on most occasions, I join her during my free classes.

"By the way, what is the deal with these tablets you are on?" Ben asked holding up the bottle in light to inspect its contents. "I've never seen one like this before."

"My mom made them and gave them to us. Daily doses, her growing ladies need strength lecture… So in order to spare ourselves from everyday talks, we decided to take them." Chris explained.

"Moreover, you can actually feel a burning like pretty intense sensation on taking the tablets. It's a good addition to night coffee." I further said. Ben shrugged and got to work.

We all split up and went through the various manuals and journals that he had brought. It was about four thirty in the morning and I was downing my third cup of the same kind of coffee, when something clicked. "Oh shoot!"

"What?" they questioned together.

"It slipped my mind, but the one who called from DA told me to read his mail. "

"So what are we waiting for? Christmas?" Chris said shaking her head as she pulled out her laptop and went online to my account.

"Guys, something is wrong here at DA." Ben read. "Yeah tell me."

"Somehow information about the shamanka has been leaked. I told Aro about it but he dismissed it. Even the locker with the details of Blood Moon has been broken into, luckily I had emptied its contents only earlier today. Things are not working out the way they should. I and Lucy will join you at Forks. We'll be the on location agents. Aro is vehemently against it, he says he wants to send his prime hunters, but somehow I don't believe him. This is gonna sound crazy, but there is something wrong about him as a whole. Look into everything you can, be careful. Serve, Protect and Don't screw up! Signed by Leo. Don't call me, our phones are probably tapped and delete this message ASAP" Ben went on.

"What do you make of it?" Chris asked.

"Our security is tight, even the DA won't be able to access anything in our court." Ben said with a certain pride that looked inappropriate in the present circumstances.

"Well, everything starts from and ends at Aro. I don't even know how I'm considering it, but Chris, can you hack into his e-mail id?" I said rubbing my face.

"Wow! All we have ever trusted has come to its test. Some screw up in the Academy… what do we do?" Ben commented.

"Any outside help can not be expected." I continued taking up from where Chris had left. "We can't just accuse someone at DA- and the headmaster at that without any solid proof."

"I have set the laptop to beep whenever it hacks his password. So, let us get back to the manuals."

We got to work again, but my mind was not in the game. "Don't you think if Aro is really up to something he'd be extra careful? Do you think we'll be able to get hold of anything?" I supported myself on my elbows while I lay on my belly.

"It's worth a try. There goes the beep." She bounced in her seat. "Here it is…"

There was just one conversation, no mails.

"_Yellow eyed vampires are there with the shamanka. Think they are another interested party?" _someone user-named V read.

"_No, the yellow eyes live a pretty civilized life. But did you get her? What are your orders?"_was Aro's reply.

"_We are on it." _

"The post is around the time we were at the restaurant." Ben managed to say in the haze.

"So Aro sent those henchmen to kidnap or kill Angela?" Chris asked.

"No, but he certainly knew about it. What is more perplexing is that he totally lied about the existence of yellow eyed vampires." I said still contemplating all the possibilities.

"Hey chika you have got another mail." Chris looked up from the screen. "Want me to check it?"

I merely nodded, as I moved about cleaning the mess we had created. It was already time for everyone to 'wake' up.

Ben started reading "Well… haven't you darlings forgotten me?" A look of terror passed through each face.

"We used to have such a good time at the den. Now all that stands here is the jungle maze, the power board, a few forgotten trinkets and me. You didn't think the memorial at the park will be enough to set me at peace did you? You won't get rid of me my besties. Love S." Ben read.

The journals I was holding in my hands fell to the floor, I was beyond shell-shocked.

_This is something only Stella could have known._ Chris thought, not able to find her voice. Her eyes looked like they'd pop right off their sockets. Ben said nothing but stood there gaping at the screen.

Stella… It was the beginning of the first year at DA. I and Chris were roaming about the campus, when we came about two kids who were ready to claw the others eyes out. They were Ben and Stella. That was the only time any of us had ever fought, we made a truce between the two of them. And then went on to become the greatest of friends, all four of us. A few days later we had decided to make our own meeting spot, someplace only the four of us knew about. Grandpa had once told me about a cave under the DA… it was the perfect spot. All of us worked our asses off to make the cave our 'den'. It was our favorite hideout, our refuge. Only Stella could have known about this. But this person knows about the park-bench and corner we had dedicated to her. The only problem in the whole situation was that we had buried Stella a year ago.

Chris had been listening in; she was the first one to find her voice. "What do you make of _this_?"

"It is a sick joke by some really sadistic person." I said falling into a chair. "I'm gonna rip his head off."

"There is only one problem…only Stella knew of the den apart from us. The kind of security we maintained, I mean motion detectors, password and eye and hand-print protection, heat sensors; I don't think someone else knowing is probable." Ben had turned white as a ghost.

"So you are suggesting this is our buddy who had gone missing for three months, the one whose corpse was found in the woods, the one we buried and made a memorial for?" Chris turned towards us.

"No ofcourse not, just someone who knew her too well, who else would call us darlings?" I said trying to make some sense of the mess.

"But who? I don't remember her talking to many people." Ben objected. True, Stella may have been adorable, but she wasn't the most popular among people. Her pretty face and long blond curls were envied by every girl and wanted by every guy. But she maintained her distance from all her fans and enemies.

"The whole thing is just twisted. The whole day has been twisted." Chris muttered in frustration. There were now voices of people moving about, it was already morning.

"Guys get ready!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs.

All three of us exchanged glances and then got up to head for our roles.

A gang informed about the whereabouts of the shamanka, DA's trusted hunter going dark side, Aro lying to his own hunters, Aro's knowledge about the attempted attack, the DA's position in the matter looking awry, hacking into the system, the existence of yellow eyes, dead people contacting us…we were seriously breaking some long held barriers.

**Please tell me what you think of the chapter. Good? Bad? Confused? Any questions regarding anything just PM me. Also, I need a beta…desperately. Any one who is willing, please PM.**


	5. Shakespeare Knows

**SORRY doesn't even begin to cut it, I know. I'm sorry, schoolwork and basically life got in the way. So, I'm posting now. **

**Thanks to the wonderful 92A.N.D.y10 who has graciously agreed to beta this story.**

**Thanks to everyone who waited for this chapter, and welcome everyone who is new.**

**Shakespeare Knows**

**EPOV**

"Man! Damn the humans." Jasper said as we exited the lift.

"Umm…dude didn't you just hunt? How thirsty can you be?" Emmett asked.

"It's not the thirst. It's the fact that they are giving me a killer headache. It hasn't been a minute since we have arrived and my head is already exploding with the tension rolling off of our three newbies." He explained.

"Oh Jazz get your act together and let the humans be. It's probably just Bella's nerves rubbing off on the others. It is a big day for her." Alice said as we stepped inside our suite.

"I think it's already time for us to wake up." I said making air quotes around the word wake.

"True, I think everyone should get dressed."Esme said stepping into her room.

"Guys get ready!" Alice screamed, loud enough to be heard in all the three suites.

"Why do we all have to get ready?" Rose countered.

"True, aren't Bella and Edward the only people required to be there in the morning?" Emmett continued from where his mate had left off.

Even though technically, Carlisle, Jim and now Bella were the only people in the Institute, I had been giving presentations on behalf of Carlisle for three years now.

"I think you are right kids. Edward call Bella and tell her that her siblings need not come if they do not want to. Call Angela and Mason too. Jim and I will meet you downstairs." With that, Carlisle left the suite.

Just as I was walking to pick up the phone, it rang. I looked back at my siblings, eyeing the phone.

"Hello?" I said picking the receiver.

"Hi! Is it this Edward?" the angel's voice asked me. _Keep your head straight man!_ I told myself off.

"Hi Bella; Yes it's me. I was just going to call you." Before I could say anything else Alice came around and switched the phone to speaker. All I could do was glare at her; she smiled back at me.

"Hey listen, I was wondering if Chris and Ben could stay at the hotel and meet us for the night function. I mean, if that's okay. Otherwise they'll just be tagging along…I mean how boring would that be after all?" since she seemed to be rambling I thought of putting her mind at ease.

"No that's absolutely fine. None of my siblings are coming either."

"But you are?" she asked simply.

"Yeah, for the past few years I've been giving the presentation on Carlisle's behalf. He and Jim will meet us in fifteen minutes. Think you can make it in time?" I asked teasingly.

"Of course I can. I bet you $500 I'll make it out of the suite before you do; you up for it Cullen?"

"Oh please! I have two sisters, so I know the amount of time you'll take. Bring it on Swan. Meet you in fifteen." She cut the line as soon as I finished my sentence.

"Who wins Alice?" I ask immediately entering my room to change.

""I'm not telling." Was the only answer I got, along with the Arabic translation of the Philippine's National Anthem, of course. The girl really loved National Anthems.

I was in and out in five minutes, taking my time, as I was quite positive that Bella would take time dressing up.

_Finally! I haven't seen Edward so full of life in years!_ Esme thought. Confused, I looked into their minds to see how I looked to them. I was a little excited to see who wins, and maybe a little excited to see Bella herself too, but other than that I felt fine. Only I didn't really look the same. My eyes were wide open; I looked livelier, as lively as a corpse could look.

"You look like the male version of Alice." Jasper commented chuckling at me. I chose to be the better man and stepped outside to an empty sitting area.

"Huh, beat you Swan!" I said a little bit louder than required.

"Really, I don't think so." I looked towards the source of the sound and came face to face with Bella. She was standing on the terrace looking down at the street, with her face tilted towards me. In a pencil skirt and sky blue blouse with French pleated hair and high pencil heels; and the clear glasses tucked at the top button of her blouse drew my attention towards how well the top accentuated her curves. I had to gulp before I looked up to see her checking me out too. This realization made me feel like less of a creep for staring at her. Suddenly I felt self-conscious in my fitting trousers, white button down shirt and naturally tousled hair. No girl had ever had this kind of an effect on me; no one else had ever taken my breath away.

"Uh, hi! Wow, you really got ready real quick." I said dumbly, as she walked past me to the lift.

I followed behind. "Well don't feel too bad. A confession;" She turned towards me as we entered the lift. She cupped her hand around her mouth and leaned towards me, as if letting me in on a secret. "I had just come out and I thought it'll be cool to act as if I'd been standing there since Eve." She grinned like a kid.

"Well, even in the hurry you managed to look gorgeous as usual." I backed her towards the walls of the lift, then I put my hand behind her and pressed the ground floor button. "And it seems like you listented to me when I said I liked that color on your skin." I whispered in her ear. I had the satisfaction of hearing her breathing hitch. I pulled black smirking to see a profusely blushing Bella.

"Uh Thanks. You clean up good too." She gestured towards my attire, and then quickly stepped of the lift as we reached the floor.

"There you are!" Jim said as he walked towards us. "Your father just walked outside." He said, signaling us to follow him.

Bella and I walked towards each other at the same time, causing our shoulders to bump. I looked at her somewhat sheepishly, only to receive the same look from her. This caused us both to chuckle. I don't know from where I got the courage or the confidence to put my hand at the small of her back, guiding her forward. She went rigid at the contact, and I immediately regretted my spontaneous action. I was about to remove my hand when I felt her relax and further lean into my hand for support. She looked up at me with a smile so innocent that I got my breath knocked out for the second time this morning. _It's a good thing that I don't _have_ to breathe._ I thought. I was sure my grin at her acceptance rivaled a teen who'd gotten his first kiss.

We settled in the back of the Mercedes while Jim sat in the front with Carlisle, who was driving. There was a comfortable silence as we sped off towards the auditorium.

After a while Jim spoke up. "Nervous Bella?"

"Like nobody's business, just don't remind me." She replied while looking out the window.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be okay" Carlisle gave his two cents.

"Yeah, no one's gonna bite you," Jim chipped in_. Well we'll try not to_. Carlisle thought. "The boys have been waiting a long time to meet you; they've been dying to know the 17 year old scientist."

"Oh swell! That's just what I needed." she muttered under her breath, but I heard her anyway. "How much longer before we reach the venue?"

"None actually; we're almost there." Carlisle replied pulling into the driveway.

"How many reports are there going to be? And who will be in the audience?" Bella's heartbeat sped as we parked.

"It's nothing to worry about. It'll just be the 50 scientists attending and there'll be just as many presentations." Jim informed her as we made our way into the venue after having given the car to the valet.

Her face was etched with worry, she didn't look like the girl who had broken a window and scaled a roof to get out of shopping, or had stood up to my vampire sister; she wasn't the confident Bella I'd seen up until now.

We were now in the seating area meant for scientists to have 'positive and constructive interactions' with each other before the event started. In my opinion it was rather a way of sizing up your opponents. You see at the end of every academic calendar, the Scientists International Association had this conference, the Research Institute with the most economically viable, environmental friendly, easily applicable and groundbreaking discovery or invention was awarded a handsome amount by the leading businessmen from all around the globe. Research and its equipments cost a lot, making this the most important event of the year. Not to mention the pride that came with it. All the thoughts revolved around winning…until we entered.

As soon as we reached the centre circle, all eyes fell on Bella; as had already been said, everyone wanted to see the 'novice' scientist that Forks had brought along.

"Hello, I don't believe we've had the pleasure to meet before. My name is Victor Doom. I'm the CEO of the New York Branch; we've been winning the title for the past 7 years. All this is just a formality if I do say so myself." Said a middle-aged man, standing with his arm stretched out towards Bella.

"Oh, is that so? Well you haven't won this one just yet." Bella replied with a smile that seemed forced, ignoring his extended arm. Everyone around was now paying attention to their conversation.

Even though she appeared calm as a shell, I could hear the entire ocean in her, her heart was beating faster than I thought a human's could.

_So she isn't scared of vampires, but audience scares her?_ Carlisle thought to me. _But I must say she is handling herself quite well. _Carlisle had been the one to propose bringing Bella in, the others thought that her age and inexperience would be an obstacle amongst other scientists. He was glad to see this working out.

"Of course, who doesn't like a little competition for a win?" he replied giving Bell a once-over. "What did you say your name was, beautiful?"

"I didn't say." With that she turned on her heal and went to the last row to sit. The three of us followed her dumbfounded, while the others looked at her unblinkingly. Victor was particularly upset, he wasn't used to people standing up to him. _Who the hell does she think she is, what could that measly town of theirs provide anyway? We are going to win this year too._

As soon as we were seated, Bella turned towards us. "He is way too high on his horse for my liking. Carlisle, can I wring his neck?" she said completely serious, as if really asking for permission. She sure looked like she could.

Carlisle replied just as seriously, "I really think we should leave that as a last resort, my child. No need for swords when the battle can be won by wisdom." He had given the same speech to Emmett more times than I could count; well not really, the count now was a thousand and twenty three.

Then all four of us burst into spontaneous laughter. Just then, the manager of the event came in, inviting us to the conference hall.

The event took place at the same venue every year. The place had another smaller conference hall to the east, a ballroom and hall, where the dinner and dance would take place later, and a handful of rooms- more like greenrooms- for everyone to change in between the functions.

The round table, more precisely oval table, was laid with microphones, a notepad, a pen and water and snacks for all the presiding scientists and their company was to be seated behind them. There were volunteers standing after every four or so spaces, whose job was to pass any messages intended for fellow scientists.

While we were being seated; a few others entered. As soon as the fan blew air in our direction, we were all but assailed by the odor of something so disgusting that I would have puked if I was human. Werewolf. The boy looked to be about 25, but he could have easily been a few years younger or elder, he stood at about 7 feet and wore the same disgusted expression as us.

_What are werewolves doing here?_ Carlisle asked inspecting the new comer. _Does Bella know him?_

Confused by his question, I turned my gaze towards the person in question; and indeed she was looking at him very intently. That irked me for some reason, a lot. _I guess I'm just worried, she does look very fragile, and in the presence of volatile vampires, no we don't need to take that chance._

He was just about to settle down when his gaze fell on Bella and recognition lit his eyes like fire in a forest. He started coming towards us. _My, my Bella…oh my God!___

Carlisle stiffened in his seat expecting a confrontation. Just as we were about to get up, Bella all but jumped from her seat. "Jake! Oh my God! What a small world… What are you doing here?" She hugged him.

"Well what do you know, you're representing Forks, I've come for Seattle." He replied releasing her from his grip, a thousand watt smile on his face.

"Damn, when did you grow brains? I had always thought that the attic was empty."

"Now you're being mean Bells. I'm just accompanying them. I'm not a big shot scientist myself."

"Oh, how rude of me." She suddenly explained, turning to face us. "This is Carlisle, his son Edward and Jim." We nodded our heads while Jim shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you, but now I should return to my seat. Keep in touch." He gave her a smile, us a glare and went to the opposite side of the table." He sat playing with some sort of medal-no medallion. With a start I realized that it was the same as the ones Bella and Angela wore. Strange. I'll have to come back to it later.

The proceedings were frankly quite boring. One by one they all gave their presentations. Some were on using other mechanical motions to move turbines for electricity generation, there was a hydro-powered helicopter, recombinant DNA and astrophysics were amongst the most common topics. Victor gave a presentation on seismographic studies of plate tectonic activities, nothing too great I'd say, but then maybe I was being partial. The entire time Bella had greatly influenced the atmosphere. By firing questions like an AK-47 during cross-questioning, she really lit up the entire scenario. Then there was us; Carlisle's work was on piggyback heart surgeries, Jim's on eco-friendly trains equipped with T-box motors and waste revival compartment, and Bella's was on using O3-carbons released by vehicles to feed plant prototypes which would in-turn provide oxygen. It was brilliant. There was no question during the cross-questioning that she wasn't able to answer.

It was finally time for the results to be announced. Everybody was waiting pretty anxiously, for the competition this year had been pretty close.

"I feel like I'm twelve again and am waiting for my drill results." Bella exclaimed bouncing in her seat. Frankly she reminded me a little of Alice, and that scared me.

"You do realize that you are technically still sixteen right? It's not really much of a difference." I pointed out, unable to hide my smirk.

Bella did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at me. I let out a chuckle shaking my head, causing her to blush a deep red. But before we could continue our banter, the manager stepped up at the podium, his shadow marring the projection a Van Gogh.

"Well the moment has arrived. All I would like to say is that this year there has been some remarkable progress in the field of science; there have plenty new ventures and various tremendous works. So, without further ado, I would announce the 2nd runner up. The second runner up is Mr. Jin Chung from the Facility of China for his work on recombinant DNA. Congratulations sir. The first runner up is Mr. Victor Doom of New York for his work relating to seismography." Before he could even finish his sentence, Victor got up in his chair knocking it backwards; he sent a loaded glare towards Bella and stood waiting for there to be a clarification. In his head this was all a sick joke. Bella held his gaze, tilted her chin upwards and then sent him a defiant look and then ignored him completely as he stormed out of the room without a second glance.

Hmm… feisty, another thing to add the ever growing list of the mysteries of Bella Swan is.

"And now for the winner" continued the man on the podium, ignoring the debacle that had just taken place. "we have Ms. Isabella Swan from Forks for her work on oxygenesis. That is all for today, we hope to meet you the next year with some more magnificent works. Until then, take care." Bella smiled gracefully getting up and bowed her head to her applauding audience and then turned to us with a smile that all but tore her face in half.

"Do you plan on eating a banana sideways? It certainly looks like it from the size of the smile you're sporting." I teased congratulating her by shaking her hand, that's the maximum physical contact that could be allowed.

During the entire conversation, both dad and Jim were looking like they were trying to hide their smiles, well their thoughts went with it.

_I don't think I've ever seen the boy smile so much._

_It's been a really long time since Edward has been so lively, maybe a decade or two if not more._

_Oh don't say a word. _The ever perky Alice, when in the world did they get here?

"Hey, congratulations! I heard you blew the room away." Alice said dragging Bella towards the rooms.

"Let's just thank God not literally." was Chris' wonderful reply. Bella threw her a scowl and then being the mature person she is, stuck out her tongue like a five year old.

Everybody around cracked up. By this time, our entire families had joined us.

"Now, without any delay or protests, it's time to get dressed." Alice declared standing to face us in the middle of the hallway.

"OOHH...shucks, I would have never let the conference end if I knew that you were going to trap me in a dress at six o' clock. There are still two hours to go." Bella whined, pulling on a puppy face.

"Well how in the world would you have stalled?" Mason asked with incredulity. "Wait, on second thought, don't answer that." He was thinking something along the lines that she actually scared him; I was barely able to contain a chuckle.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. But you're getting ready. Now!" Chris said as she stood holding the door open for her.

Bella sauntered to the room, and we all followed her lead moving into our respective rooms. The ladies took a room, and we took the one across from them.

We guys chilled for a bit, watching some news and just laying around; passing the time. On the other hand, we could hear all sorts of commotion from the ladies corner. Poking and prodding and cursing, oh they were taking it seriously. Then when it was almost time for the event to begin, we gents got dressed and went to meet our respective 'dates' ; and I use the term lightly.

"So are y'all ready to go darlin'?"Jasper's Southern accent leaking through.

Everyone started moving to the ballroom. I was waiting for Bella to come out.

_Oh wait till you see her, she is gonna knock your socks off._ Alice trilled and then bounced out hanging on Jasper's arm.

And boy she did. With her hair pinned up, and very little makeup, adorned with some jewels, she looked beyond magnificent. But nothing she wore would ever outdo her natural beauty. The way she looked up smiling from underneath her eyelashes, was a feeling that I could neither comprehend, nor forget.

I smiled back and offered her my arm. once she accepted, we walked towards the ballroom too.

As soon as we entered the hall, all eyes were focused on us. "Damn just what I needed!" she muttered under her breath. Oh, so she didn't handle attention well. "Please do me a favor, and don't let me fall"

"Clumsy, eh? I would have never pegged you as clumsy, especially after the roof escapade."

"That would make a good movie title. I'm just clumsy when I really shouldn't be….so…"

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." With that I dragged her onto the dance floor and started twirling her around, her hands on my shoulders and my hands on her waist.

"You usually ask someone before a dance. You just don't drag them onto the dance floor; now I know I'm new to this part of the country, but I'm pretty sure that rule still applies." She said with a smiling face and clenched teeth. It was like when Rosalie threatens us in public.

"Ahh… well, I'll just have to ask you the next time." I said smiling. I swear if I wasn't a vampire my face would have started hurting because of all the smiling I have been doing.

"The next time? What makes you think there will be a next time?" she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Well there will be. It's all in the leading." Leaving it at that, we continued dancing. I saw her catch the eye of Chris on a turn, who was dancing with Mason; and Ben's on another, who was there with none other than Angela.

We were all heading to our table when a waiter walked up to us. "Excuse me ma'am. But are you Ms. Isabella?" she merely nodded.

"I was told to deliver this to you." He handed her an envelope. Chris and Ben moved forward to inspect it.

"Who is it from?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I was given no name. Enjoy your evening." he left.

"Well what are you all so apprehensive about? Just open it already." Rosalie commented sourly.

Chris threw her a look, but Bella had already started opening it. Her eyes glazed as she read and then widened in horror. She stumbled back hitting the table, all the while muttering something too low for even me to hear. Chris and Ben surrounded her from both sides.

"Shakespeare knows. Shakespeare knows." She kept muttering looking around with panicked eyes, like deer caught in headlights. By now a lot of people had gathered around us. I stepped forward "Are you alright Bella?" she crushed the paper in her hand, tearing it a bit.

She just kept repeating the same words like a mantra, her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. Well, she would have if it weren't for the fact that I was holding her.

"Shakespeare knows." That was the last thing she said before she passed out in my arms.

There was panic all around, no one knew what had happened. All we knew was that 'Shakespeare knows."

**Cliffy… I will be posting more regularly now onwards.**

**Please enjoy….and please please review…:)**


End file.
